Nightmares Reactivated
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: You remember when I said the nightmares was over well that's no longer the case Freddy is still gone but the others are here we where scrapped due to the damage from springtrap but some new company got us now and apparently I'm a uncle oh and did I forget to mention the year is 2029...( sequel to there's more to the picture read that first multiple ocs )
1. Reactivated

**Theres more to the picture was one of my favorite stories and I've gotten countless messages saying to make a sequel so here we are now without any further waiting on ot the story**

 **No ones pov for now**

" Old animatronics from 1993 rebuilt and sold to a new company called funco new grand two story pizzeria looking for someone to work the nightshift " a tall middle aged brown haired women read out loud as she walked into the newly built pizzeria and was directed to the managers office " so kid how old did you say you where " asked the manager " 15 sir " she replied " and do you have any problem with me assigning you the day shift at any time needed " he asked " no sir " she replied " then welcome to the new Freddy fazbears pizza " he said " meet me hear about an hour before midnight and I'll show you how it's done miss umm" he asked " Schmidt, Rachel schmidt " she said " ok well Rachel I'll see you at eleven " he said she nodded and then walked out of the building

 **Time skip Foxy's pov 12 o clock**

I woke up with a start seeing that I wasn't in anyplace familiar I looked around and saw I was in some where similar to my cove I looked to my right seeing vixey as she opened her eyes " vixey where are we " I asked " I don't know " she said " what happened " she asked " last thing I remember was that because of the damage we took when we fought springtrap the company got closed down and we where scrapped" I said " oh yeah " she said I then glanced out of the curtains that covered the area and there where there where a lot of tables and to my right I could see a stage where I assumed I would find the others I look to my left seeing a poster that said " old animatronics from 1993 famous pizzeria rebuilt with 2029 technology and back on stage " that's when my jaw dropped " what's wrong " asked vixey " the year is 2029 " I replied she just stood there and looked at me then I heard a door open followed with a loud scream

 **Well there you have it guys the nightmare has once again begun I hope this satisfies you with a sequel to there's more to the picture message me or review if you have any comments and as always I will see you in the chapter**


	2. Bloodlines

**Now it feels good to get this story out there I've been meaning to make this for a while just didn't know what to write about so without any of my rambling onto the story**

 **Foxy's pov**

" miss be quiet will ya I ain't gonna eat ya " I said covering my ears the woman backed up against a wall " look I ain't gonna hurt ya " I said she slowly nodded " now that's over " I said " this is vixey and I'm foxy " I said " I- I'm Rachel...Rachel Schmidt " she said cautiously that set off a few alarm bells I started to twitch from overload on my memory board then everything went black

 **No ones pov**

" uh is he alright " asked Rachel vixey just looked at her wide eyed " he'll be fine he should come back online in a hour " said vixey " now there is however a more important question " she said **( now I know in real life Braden would be dead by now but don't question it its the future he's just really old )** " did you happen to have a relative named Braden " asked vixey " how did you-" Rachel started " was he your grandfather or something along those lines " asked vixey Rachel nodded " oh boy " she said " what?" Asked Rachel " I think Foxy is your uncle" vixey said Rachel had a face of pure disbelief luckily though Foxy began to come back online

 **Back to Foxy's pov**

Rachel Schmidt it seemed like that name was said over and over and so on I looked around to the same place and same people " Foxy guess what " said vixey " what " I asked " your an uncle " she said i just laid there for a while " what is my life " I said partially joking vixey then burst out laughing I then got up " Foxy!" I heard a familiar voice yell " not again " I said recalling when I first woke up in the old pizzeria I was then tackled by an excited chica " what happened " she asked " ta year be 2029 and it appears that we where rebuilt " I said then quickly realizing I was talking like a pirate unintentionally " great chica you broke him " said vixey we all started laughing " yeah but I'm not joking look he's got a few wires sticking out now " she said " I'll be fine lass " I said it was getting anoyimg talking like this " Bonnie can help ta lad is very good with fixing things " I said " is no one gonna fill me in on how the hell my uncle is a robot " asked Rachel " I'll explain that one since what ever comes out of pirate boy here sounds ridiculous " teased vixey " aww lass ye hurt me " I teased back she still was the one who told Rachel our life story " so let me get this straight... you stuffed my grandfathers brother into a suit and because of this golden Freddy of witch you didn't know existed at the time gave him life as a animatronic and he bit some guys head off and he got scrapped rebuilt dealt with a gosht murderer and then found out about golden Freddy and regular Freddy now no longer has a soul and has passed on and because of the damage you guys where scrapped and rebuilt 29 years into the future" she said ( **foxy and vixey where from modern times around 2000 and Freddy Bonnie and chica where the only ones who where killed by the purple guy in the 19 hundreds )** we all nodded " tat sums it up " I said " I'm gonna give him a call real quick " she said before taking out her phone which then started to ring and she put it on speaker " hi grandpa " she said " Rachel do you have any idea what time it is " said a old scratchy voice but I recognized it perfectly " hey Braden " I said this caught him off guard " Rachel who is that " he asked " oh don't worry it's no one special " she said " just my dead uncle " she added then phone hung up about a half hour later a car pulls into the parking lot I suddenly get an idea and wait by the door leaning against the wall so when the doors open he doesn't see me the door knob wiggles and then the door is flung open " where is he " he asks the others shrug and I put my finger up to my mouth telling them to shhh " ye be walkin ta plank " I said loudly from behind him with my eye patch down and my eye pure black with white pinpricks he spins around stumbling backwards " yeah don't mind him his voice box got screwed up and he's stuck with his pirate accent " said chica as I burst out laughing my eye returning to normal

He was kinda mad " God dang it you could've given me a heart attack " he said " cmon lad ye can't take a little joke " I said he then chased after me as I jumped over a table he eventually stopped when Rachel stood in front of him " you got some explaining to do " she said " I guess I do don't I " he said " oh yer finished lad" I said " you really need to get that fixed " he said " I don think so I've grown rather fond of it " I said after a while of explaining Braden had to leave and Rachel said she had to do her job so that left me and vixey to relax together " you are mischievous pirate boy " she teased " aww lass ye wound me with yer words " I teased back " but that's what I like about you " she said kissing me on the cheek I then looked at the clock seeing that it was passed six " it's past six why are our servos not locking up " I asked that's when I saw Rachel at the curtain entrance " they think that because of all the tech they rebuilt you guys with they keep your free roam mode on and as another note they planned on giving you some really advanced AI which makes you actually free think and because of that you can use that as a disguise so pretty much just be you when everyone comes in " she said " tat be music to me ears " I said then everyone laughed who ever rebuilt us they have my thanks

 **So that's it for this chapter and foxy has gone 100% pirate now hope you liked it and I will see you all in the next chapter oh and on another note stay tuned for I will be making a new fnaf story once again based off of a mangle x foxy type deal but the guard x_x dead it's gonna be great and it will follow the lore of fnaf as well so see you then**


End file.
